Charmed Oneshots
by Daphne-Velma112
Summary: Here you will find a heap of Priper (Prue/Piper) oneshots. There will be at least twenty oneshots. Please enjoy and review. Rated M for incest.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. So if any of you have read my Charmed fic 'Dreamed' then you will get this. WARNING! Incest! i repeat INCEST! No infringement intended. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Follow me on Instagram for exclusive cover photos and sneak peak of new stories :) DaphneVelma112 Piper stood at her sisters tombstone "you promised me you would never leave" she broke down, she started crying and she leant against the stone "why did you have to leave me Prue. I love you! You promised me you would never leave me!" She felt her phone vibrate against her leg, she didn't answer it "Prue" she cried "Prue!" She pulled her knees upto her chest and rested her head on her knees "why'd you leave!" It started to rain, she didn't care. She felt two hands on her shoulders, for a moment she thought they were Prue's "Piper please come home" Phoebe said in a pained voice "we both miss Prue, but I need you home with me" Piper just shook her head. "Prue's really gone" she cried. Phoebe sat next to her sister and pulled Piper into her, wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and kissed her cheek "I know how much you loved her Piper." Phoebe rested her head on Piper's shoulder. "I know you loved each other more then sisters. You loved each other as lovers" Piper wiped away her tears "Prue" she sobbed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed oneshot .2 A.N. Charmed blah blah WARNING! Incest. No infringement intended. I don't own any characters of Charmed nor own the show. Prue and Piper were laying on the couch watching Piper's favourite movie 'The Wizard Of Oz'. Prue on the couch and Piper on top of her. "I love this" Piper whispered "what the movie or the cuddling?" Prue asked as she wrapped her arms around Piper. "I love you" Piper kissed Prue and smiled "I love you more" Prue replied. They smiled at each other and watched the rest of the movie. Around one a.m. Phoebe snuck home from Coop's to see the girls asleep on the couch 'awe they are so cute' she thought. She grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and put it over her two sisters. She kissed both of their cheeks and went up to her room. 'I guess that spell to free Piper's heart worked' 


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed oneshots.3 A.N. Ok so this Charmed fic is AU. The Charmed Ones involve of Paige, Phoebe and Piper. No infringement intended. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters related to the tv series. Prue and Piper Halliwell-Buckland have been happily married for 9 years with twins named Antony (age 7) and Stefani (age 7). The family were all currently sitting on the couch watching Paige play ice hockey. "Go Aunty Paige" the kids yelled at the tv screen. As soon as she got a goal the kids jumped up from their seat and yelled "yes!" Prue and Piper smiled at each other. About an hour later it was bedtime for the twins. "Okay Tony time for bed" Piper whispered as she carried a sleeping Stefani up to her bed. "But mommy can't I stay up a little more" he whined "no little man cause mommy and I have work tomorrow" Prue said as she carried Antony to his bedroom "okay mama" Prue smiled and kissed Antony on the cheek then kissed Stefani on the forehead. Piper then did the same thing "goodnight little man, goodnight baby girl" they both said at the same time "goodnight mommy, goodnight mama" The two woman walked out and into their bedroom. Prue pulled Piper into her and spooned her "goodnight Piper, I love you" Prue said as she kissed Piper's neck. "Goodnight baby, I love you to" 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Okay so, I know these are short but hey. I hope you enjoy them because they are so fun to write :)- No infringement intended I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with the tv series. WARNING! Incest!

"Prue" she heard her beloved sister call. 'Stay still, stay calm' Prue thought. "Prue I will find you" Piper called. Phoebe's so called boyfriend Cole turned her and Piper into demons. Well succubuss' to be infact.

"Come on Prue I know you want me" Piper called. 'Don't be weak Prue. She's not your beloved sister Piper, she's a demon' Prue thought. Prue saw a shadow on the wall next to her. She stopped breathing and stood statue still.

She saw Piper walk past her, she smelt amazing, she looked amazing. 'God I'm going to give up soon' she slumped against the wall "Prue where are you?" Piper called. "I can hear you thoughts Prue, your not weak if you give up" Prue groaned quietly 'why! Why did Cole do this?' She thought "come out and play Prue" she heard Cole yell.

"Why'd you do this?" She yelled out. She moved from her spot and hid somewhere else. "Because we all need a succubuss." He laughed. 'Prue if you give up then there will be no chance in saving the world' she thought. "Please come out and play Prue" Piper called. "I miss you Prue I want to hold you and kiss you Prue".

That's when she gave up "Piper I'm here" she walked out of her hiding place and stood behind her sister. Piper spun around. With and evil grin on her face. Piper kissed her mate and claimed her to the evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed 1.7 A.N. I don't one Charmed or any characters associated with the tv series. WARNING! Incest! I repeat INCEST! This one I'd shorter then the other four? Piper stood in the kitchen cooking for her sister Prue. It had been really quiet since Phoebe moved out. "Okay so I've done that and I need to put this in" Piper said to herself. Piper suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist and a head on her shoulder. She then felt kisses on her neck "Prue what are you doing?" She giggled "nothing" Prue smiled. "Prue you know if you do this then I can't concentrate on the food" Piper said still giggling. "Awe but Pipes you know how I get after work on Fridays" Prue whined "no Prue down" Piper joked. "It's either sex or homemade lasagne" Prue looked at her with a pained expression. "Fine but after lasagne," Prue giggled "you do the dishes" Piper said seriously. "okay okay, dishes first then sex" 


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed 1.8 A.N. Don't own Charmed or any characters associated with the tv series. This fic is AU. The Charmed Ones involve of Piper Phoebe and Paige.

"The power of three will set us free" three girls chanted on the street. The man in front of them was having a spaz attack. With the last of his power her threw an energy ball or something like that, at a girl behind Piper.

Lets just say it hit her and she screamed out in pain. Piper turned around and yelled "PRUE!" On the top of her lungs. "Prue, are you okay" Piper fell to her knees in front of her and grabbed her hand "Am I g-going to b-be okay Piper?" Prue coughed in pain.

Paige ran over to Prue and tried to heal her "Piper it's not working" she said in a panicked voice. "Call Leo" Phoebe said as she kneeled behind Prue. "LEO!" All three girls yelled "what. What happened?" He ran to Prue's side "she's not healing Leo" Paige said.

He tried to heal her. It worked, only slightly. "That's all I can do" he whispered then orbed away. It was no secret that Piper loved Prue. Paige and Phoebe were the first to notice the relationship. They haven't actually told anyone yet but, it was no secret.

"Prue your going to be alright" Piper whispered into Prue's ear "Piper I-I don't think I-I am going to b-be" Prue said aloud, Piper sobbed "yes you are. I love you Prue! You can't leave me" Prue smiled slightly "I l-love you to". Paige tried once more "Piper she's healing" Piper looked down at Prue's stomach and smiled "your okay" she laughed and kissed Prue.

"I love you Piper Halliwell"

A.N. Gie me some prompts for oneshots if you like :) -Daphne-Velma112


	7. Chapter 7

Charmed 2.0 A.N. This is AU. I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with the tv series.

A woman stumbled up a driveway and knocked on the door. "Please help me I've been attacked" she coughed in pain.

The lady behind the door helped her in and laid her on the couch "what is your name" she asked as she cleaned some of the girls wounds "m-my name is P-Piper" the girl stuttered.

"My name is Prue. Do you have any family Piper?" "N-no they k-kicked me out f-for being m-me" Prue looked at Piper concerned "do you want to go to the hospital Piper?" Prue cleaned and bandaged more of Piper's wounds "no I'm f-fine" Piper winced.

"Okay. Well you can stay here for as long as you like. Oh and just to let you know I'm a lesbian so yeah" Prue stood up and put all the blood soaked gores in the bin. "Th-that's why my f-family kicked me o-out" Prue helped Piper upstairs "here" she passed Piper a white shirt and some sweats. "Change into those and give me your clothes" she turned around "here" Piper whispered.

2 months later...

"Baby I'm home" Prue yelled from the front door. She walked into the living room and saw Piper asleep on the couch.

She walked over and kissed Piper's lips "I love you baby" Piper opened her eyes, groggy brown eyes meet teary blue eyes "I love you too, I know I still hurt a little but I'm glad I got attacked, 'cause I met you" Piper said before kissing her lover Prue.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was a bit rushed and I had writers block. But after watching a lot of Scooby Doo and a lot of dancing. I'm back with a lot more ideas. Please enjoy. I don't own Charmed nor do I own any characters associated with the tv show. WARNING! Incest! I repeat INCEST!**

**Piper stood with two dresses in her hands. Tonight her and Prue were going dancing. Yes you read that right dancing.**

**"Piper hunny I'm home" Prue called from the front door "I hope your getting ready for dancing" she joked "I am. I've pick your dress out, it's on your bed" Piper yelled from the downstairs bathroom.**

**Every Friday night the two girls go out of town to a little dance shack. The only reason the go out of town is because no one knows that they are sisters, so the can hold hands and kiss each other freely.**

**About two hours later the girls were dancing to a song called 'Man With the Hex' Prue picked Piper up and swung her around. They laughed and kissed each other when the song was done.**

**A man came and asked Prue for a dance "no thanks I'm good" she pulled Piper up for a slow dance to a song called 'Songbirds,' where she whisper/sang the words into Piper's ear.**

**Two hours later...**

**The girls were on their was home when Piper started giggling and said "that was so fun! I love you Prue" Prue replied with "I love you too Piper and that's why we do it every Friday night"**

**Piper smiled and kissed Prue.**

**A.N. I hoped you liked it :) by the was the where dancing to the glee version of Songbirds.**


End file.
